


At Least Peter has Tony

by Opacityxl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter is kinda mad at steve, Sad Peter Parker, Scott lang is cute, Tony Stark Has A Heart, whohurtmybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl
Summary: Everyone who turned to ash survived, Peter wants to go home and take a long nap.____or Peter has an anxiety attack after meeting a few avengers.





	At Least Peter has Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [At Least Peter has Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369285) by [StrangeBirdsOfIrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdsOfIrene/pseuds/StrangeBirdsOfIrene)



> Ok so i just watched Ant-man and the Wasp, and the after credit scene really messed me up. Basically a thought occurred to me, what happens if everyone who turned to ash in the mcu made it out alive. So here’s just a “fluff” hang-out thing where they are meeting the other avengers/ guardians and introducing themselves. Panic/Anxiety attack warning. Please enjoy.

Peter had a hell of a week. So maybe staying on the ship with Tony wasn’t one of his brightest ideas, but they made it out _alive_. That’s all that mattered. The hug that occured after his death was long and full of Tony’s long lecture which he didn’t mind, because he was alive. Some of the heroes were surprised to see how young Peter was, how vulnerable was left unsaid. Scott Lang wasn’t surprised one bit, he stepped up to Peter a dopey smile on his face as they shook hands.

“You’re pretty strong for a teenager, how’d you get your powers?” Scott asked curiously eyeing his suit. His face suggested that he got his powers from the suit, like Scott had.

“Radioactive Spider.” Peter said as if he was talking about the weather. Even though the bite hurt like a bitch, Peter didn’t want to get into that. Taking an easier route instead. Scott raised his eyebrows in interest, tapping on Peter’s wrists softly.

“Did you make the suit?” When Peter snorted and shook his head. Clearly Scott was taken aback. “Did Stark?” Peter hesitated then nodded, “I guess you could say I designed it, I made the formula for the web shooters though.”

Peter demonstrated by shooting at Tony’s suit just to annoy him and smiled when Tony didn’t even blink. He could get with anything right now.

“They dissolve in about two hours.” Scott looked shocked, “Man, I wish I was that smart.” He stated in awe.

Peter shrugged glancing at Captain “Steve” America. He wasn’t really on the best terms with the man. He wouldn't exactly call throwing a 33,000 pound truck on a fifteen-year old a warm welcome. When Steve noticed him staring, he quickly turned around to Scott pretending to be focused on him rambling about his suit. Peter panicked, when Steve started walking over to them.

Steve reached them and Scott cut short, slowly sneaking away to the other heroes. _Fucker_. Peter thought he was cool. “I hope you don’t hate me for throwing a truck on you.” Steve said, Peter took it that he was trying to apologize. Peter glanced nervously at Tony. Tony smirked pointing to the webs still stuck to his suit.

Peter glared, “I mean it was pretty heavy.” Steve nodded slowly, eyes averting to Bucky for help. Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. He did not want _Bucky Barnes_ to intervene at all. They stayed silent for a while Peter glanced around for someone he could awkwardly stand next to, so Captain fucking America could leave him be.

“Anyways you have a good heart, kid. You saved a lot of people. You’re a good fighter too, I saw so in Germany. Your parents must be proud.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “My parents are dead.”

Steve went quiet as Peter walked to Tony, not even looking back. He just wanted to go home. He felt anxiety slowly creep up to his chest, but he wasn’t going to let it jolt him. He excused himself, feeling the stares and got out of the compound before it caught up with him. The adrenaline ran short, he guessed.

He crumpled to the ground, head falling to his knees as he started to hyperventilate. _Inhale, exhale_. His breaths came in quick, short gasps as he struggled to control it. Think of May, her _smile, eyes, ~~thewaysheturnedtoash~~_. Tony burst outside sensing Peter in distress, ‘Dad Sense’ as Rhodey called it. Tony was unamused. He dropped to his knees next to the teenager.

Peter whined tugging and pulling at his hair. “Peter I need you to follow my breathing. Okay kiddo?” Peter tried to focus on Tony’s breathing, but all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. He pulled at his hair harder, he needed to breathe. _Breathe breathe breathe breathe-_

Tony seeing Peter in more of a panic, changed the subject. “I know you can’t wait to go to school. I bet you’re friend, Ned is it? Well, I bet he misses you. Aw, shit kid, I think you have more homework than you bargained for-”

Tony continued to talk, Peter’s death grip on his hair lessening as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Suddenly exhausted, Peter let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back, as Peter desperately tried to keep his eyes open.

“Okay, Pete I think it’s time for a nap.” Tony stated hauling the teenager up, feeling Peter let him carry most of his weight. Tony excused himself as he and Peter maneuvered around the avengers, seeing the worried looks Peter could care less. He was so _tired_.

“Bud next time tell me when you’re going to have one, okay?. I’ll always be here to help you out.” Peter nodded his head, weakly. He had a hell of a week, but at least he had Tony.


End file.
